Luz de Luna
by Mrs. Tony Trinket
Summary: La infancia de Remus Lupin ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones y acciones, pero la Luna siempre lo ha acompañado. Embriagandolo con su luz, y acurrucandolo con esperanza. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Luz de Luna.**

**By: Tony Trinket.**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

* * *

**Tres años: "Belleza"**

Si a sus jóvenes tres años de edad le hubieran preguntado que opinaba de la Luna, de seguro Remus habría respondido algo así como -con sus pocas palabras y bajo conocimiento- que esta era bella. Así de simple, y la miraría con ojos soñadores, volviendo su marrón miel, oro. Porque la Luna era blanca, pero a veces se veía azul. Y brillaba, y su brillo era embriagante. Tal vez a su edad no lo entendiera, porque solo comprendía que su luz le proporcionaba una sensación cálida. A sus tres años no pensaba complejamente -o no tanto, porque Remus siempre será complejo- por lo tanto su visión del mundo no pasaba de unas cuantas palabras -a veces solo cinco- para describir objetos y sensaciones. Pero la Luna es bella, simplemente así.

* * *

_**Cuatro años: "Gruñidos"**_

Cuatro años no alcanzan para comprender una situación, y a veces Remus cree que comprendía a la perfección lo que sucedía. O al menos a su manera; mordida, rasguño, sangre, otra mordida, una marca que se convertiría en cicatriz. Y piensa que era demasiada y poca información para un niño.

Lupin recuerda el momento de su "conversión" y lo único que llega a ver entre las imágenes borrosas son el rojo de su sangre escurrir, y el azul de la luna sobre él. A veces tambien ve un verde oscuro, pero no sabe si provienen de los arboles del bosque o de los ojos de su agresor. En realidad, prefiere no recordar. En sueños suele escuchar los gritos que acompañan la horrorosa escena, y no reconoce si son suyos o de su madre.

- ¡_No_!- Y- ¡_Por favor_!- Se repiten entre gritos incesantes.

Y, a veces, hay gruñidos tambien. Y a Remus le encantaría pensar que son de Fenrir y no de los de la nueva bestia. Los suyos.

* * *

_**Cinco años: "Monstruo".**_

La primer transformación de seguro fue la mas dolorosa, pero la más peligrosa la tuvo a los cinco años. él siempre ha sido un niño bajo, escuálido y débil, es por eso que su madre sabia (y tambien el mismo Remus) que no seria mas que cuestión de tiempo para que el lobo lo auto-destruyera.

Era en diciembre, a un 8 de diciembre para ser exactos. Esa noche estaba congelada, calándole los huesos al joven niño. La Luna brillaba con ese magnetismo azul que Remus ya esta acostumbrado a ver en ella. Las nubes cubría parcialmente el cielo negro, y aunque no caían copos había mucha nieve. Ese día el lobo estaba molesto; si le preguntaras a Remus el por que, los mas seguro es que no se acuerde, sin embargo cree que fue luego de una discusión entre sus padres. El sótano en el cual lo encerraban las noches de Luna llena era frió, y húmedo, oscuro y solitario. Tiempo despues comprobaría que se parecen a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

El dolor de la conversión de esa noche fue bastante fuerte. Sentía como si lo quemaran fierros calientes en todo el cuerpo, como si le arrancaran la piel y masticaran la carne al rojo vivo. El lobo daba golpes contra las paredes con la cabeza, y aullaba, y gruñía. Y los arañazos le arrancaron al menos dos garras de las patas delanteras.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó estaba cubierto de sangre y completamente adolorido. Su madre lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación en donde procedió a ofrecerle cuidados intensivos. El sótano donde había pasado la noche estaba lleno de rojo. Y a Remus, medio inconsciente, le pareció escuchar a su padre llamarlo monstruo.

* * *

_**Seis años: "Pulgarcito y Corazón peludo"**_

Lo sabia, y no le molestaba. Bueno, quizás si, le molestaba la sensación de que no le molestara (así, complejamente). Le molestaba que ya estaba acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a ser raro. Un fenómeno, como lo llamabna en el vecindario. Y Lupin comprende que es una persona extraña, mas allá de el hecho de ser un licantropo. Es raro -diferente- por naturaleza. Porque Remus, con solo seis años, ya sabe leer y escribir. Y no lee literatura infantil como los demás, a el no le interesan la Caperucita Roja (en esta quizás por el lobo), Blancanieves, Juan sin miedo ni demás personajes -aunque al menos diez años después lo harán-; Remus lee, sin embargo, cuentos como Pulgarcito. El aún no lo sabe, pero se siente identificado. Porque Remus se siente pequeño e indefenso, pero a veces también, sumamente peligroso.

Él lee libros mágicos que su madre compra cuando puede. En ellos hay una historia: "Corazón peludo". No la entiende por completo, aún así. Solo sabe que en ella hay un chico el cual se arranca el corazón y lo guarda, para de esta manera jamás enamorarse. En realidad, toda esa parte no le interesa demasiado, (y aún así la lee con la nariz pegada a las páginas), lo que a él le llama la atención es el final, en el cual aparece la bestia, como el lo llama. A veces se pregunta, si el lobo podría hacer lo mismo con él. Y se da cuenta de que la respuesta no le agrada mucho.

* * *

_**Siete años: "No ser ignorado"**_

Por donde el vive los niños le dan diferentes apodos "El raro" "Cicatricón" "Costra fea" y cosas así. A veces simplemente lo ignoran, pero el joven licantropo no sabe que le duele más. Hubo una vez, cuando la primavera se acercaba y el pasto se despedía de la escarcha, los arboles tomaban colores vividos y a la lejanía los pájaros cantaban; Remus jugaba en su patio delantero, su madre se encontraba en el patio trasero cuidando de las plantas, y su padre trabajaba, Lupin recuerda que era tres los niños que se acercaron a él, los había visto antes, en el parque a dos cuadras, pero jamás les hablaba ya que ellos eran conocidos como los futuros matones del vecindario _muggle_. Ese día hacia un tanto de calor, Remus tenia puesta una camiseta azul -o celeste, no recuerda- que dejaba ver un poco de sus brazos, los cuales tienen pocas cicatrices a comparación de lo que serán en unos años, pero aún así son notables. Uno de los niños le exige saber por que tiene esas marcas, pero el castaño no responde, decidido a levantarse y alejarse, pero uno de ellos, el más alto, lo toma del brazo y tironea de él con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer. Remus trastabilla y cae, sintiéndose indefenso. El primer niño vuelve a preguntar, pero nuevamente la respuesta es el silencio. Entonces el tercero lo patea, allí en el torso, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire y con ojos llorosos. Pero no grita, y esto enfurece a los otros. El segundo golpe viene desde el puño del mas bajito hacia su cara. Luego de varios golpes Remus comienza a gimotear. Y no es hasta que su madre llega que los otros paran para salir corriendo. Hope Lupin mira a su hijo y rápidamente lo lleva adentro.

- ¿Por que no te defendiste?- Le pregunta una y otra vez.- ¿Por que no me llamaste?

Y Remus siente una piedra en el estomago; no le gusta ver a su madre en ese estado, deprimida y con ojos empañados. Pues el cree que esta ya tiene una gran angustia que tolerar con él en sí. Pero niega con la cabeza y responde "no lo sé" tan bajito que podría ser el susurro del viento al pasar por los arboles. Agacha la mirada porque teme que su madre vea en ellos la verdad, aquella que quiere decir a gritos: No dije nada porque al menos de esa manera no era ignorado. Y duele saber que es verdad.

* * *

_**Ocho años: "Monstruos peores"**_

El joven licantropo no solía presenciar la violencia muy seguido. Solo en Luna llena y cuando unos niños lo golpearon; pero incluso aquella vez Remus creyó que tenia sus razones validas. Pero en este caso había sido diferente. Su padre había sido amoroso con su madre los primeros cuatro años de su corta vida, pero luego del "incidente" todo había cambiado. Su padre no había sido malo ni nada así con ella, pero la ignoraba y trabajaba mucho. A ambos, a Remus y a su madre.

Nunca creyó que vería a John Lupin golpear a su madre, pero ese día luego de la acalorada discusión en la cual llamó a su hijo "criatura infernal", lo vio. Desde debajo de la mesa en donde se había refugiado pudo ver perfectamente como su padre levantaba la mano de forma amenazante. El castaño al principio tuvo la ilusión de que solo lo hacia para asustar a su madre, a pesar del fuerte agarre que mantenía en el brazo de esta. Pero cuando la palma del hombre impacto contra la cara de Hope, dejando una marca rojiza, supo que era en serio.

Su padre se marchó al día siguiente.

Remus Lupin es una persona un tanto rencorosa, tal vez no tanto como la gente común, pero ni tan en poca medida como para decir que nada. En realidad, es complicado. Lo que esta en claro es que si Remus Lupin te odia, no te odia en la manera que cualquier niño de ocho años puede decir al referirse a cualquier otro que te quita un dulce. Si Remus Lupin te odia, es con toda su alma.

Es por eso que cuando le preguntes a él sobre su padre, Remus te responderá que ya falleció. No por vergüenza a que sepas que lo ha abandonado a él y a su madre, si no por odio hacia esa persona. Considerando que no merece ni ser recordada.

A veces Remus se considera a si mismo una bestia. Pero cuando pensaba en su padre golpeando y gritando, en su madre llorando y tratando de proteger a su hijo, se da cuenta de que quizás hay monstruos peores que él.

* * *

_**Nueve años: "Luz azul"**_

La Luna sigue siendo algo fascinante para él, ahora con nueve años ve de diferente manera -o de forma mas clara- el mundo. En la nueva casa a la que se había mudado con su madre habían solo dos habitaciones y una especie de cocina-comedor unida. No era de las mejores casas, pero Remus no protestaría ni reprocharía nada a su madre, ya que sabe lo duro que esta trabaja para ganar dinero, a pesar de la pequeña ayuda de su abuela, madre de esta.

En su habitación hay una ventana, la cual no es muy pequeña ni muy grande; se ubica sobre el armario que comparte con su madre, y está llena de moho y telarañas. Es una ventana simple, y de seguro lo seguiría siendo para Remus si no hubiera prestado atención a como la luz de la Luna entra por ella. A como se ve la mismísima Luna a través de ella. Porque Remus odia a la Luna, la odia con toda su alma; la odia por convertirlo en una bestia. Pero cuando la ve entrando por aquella ventana algo oxidada, como pidiendo permiso en los primeros instante, y luego tomando confianza como para iluminar toda la habitación, Remus juraría que es perfecta. Y su luz lo embriaga como de pequeño, y aquello le agrada.

* * *

_**Diez años: "Comunicarse"**_

Remus cree en la reencarnación; el piensa que todos hemos tenido al menos mil vidas pasadas. Por eso cree que debe de haber hecho algo muy, muy malo como para merecer todas sus maldiciones.

Su madre ha muerto. Tenia una enfermedad no muy común entre magos: Cáncer. En realidad, Remus no esta seguro sobre si es común o no, ya que descubrió que existía tiempo despues del velorio de Hope (que fue bastante simple por, claro, pocos recursos económicos). El licantropo extraña cosas de su madre, como por ejemplo las canciones de cuna (aunque hace al menos tres años que Remus no pide) que solía cantarle a la noche para que el lograra dormir. Y extrañara su suave voz, y las caricias tiernas en su cabello castaño. El quiere eso, no las penas de los demás, no quiere las sonrisas tristes de su abuela, no quiere las miradas apesadumbradas de sus vecinos. No lo quiere.

Y es injusto, que alguien como su madre muera así. Porque Hope era buena; al pensar en ella, el pequeño solo veía luz. Luz blanca y pura, de las mayores que existían. Porque su madre era una sonrisa todos los día, ella era galletas a la tarde, ella era apoyo continuo, y ella era esas canciones de cuna. Ella era buena, y si alguien debía morir tendría que ser Remus, porque él es un monstruo, y su madre era un ángel.

Con el tiempo el carácter de Lupin ha cambiado, y se ha vuelto algo mas duro (pero tambien débil). Oculta su dolor tras su nuevo amor: la literatura. Y en ella se sumerge durante horas. Lee hasta que los últimos rayos del Sol caen, jamás mas de eso. Porque cuando la Luna hace su aparición se va hacia la cocina, donde no hay una ventana que permita la entrada de la luz lunar como en su habitación. Quiere evitarla a toda costa, porque le molesta, le molesta que al entrar ilumine el dormitorio que compartía su madre con total descaro, le molesta que ilumine la cama que ocupaba ella, porque le recuerda lo triste que se siente. Y le molesta porque aun así sigue adorando sus suaves toques de luz azul. Porque siente que la Luna quiere comunicarse, decirle algo. Pero jamás puede, y lo intriga. Y eso le molesta tambien.

* * *

_**Once años: "Esperanza"**_

Once años; una época feliz para cualquier niño. Pero para Remus no. Remus odia que esta edad haya llegado.

Desde que tiene memoria le han gustado las lechuzas, sobre todo las que colaboran con el mundo mágico. Pero le gustan no solo por su aspecto de sabias, o por sus alas que a veces les gustaría poseer para poder volar lejos y escapar. Le gustan por lo que portan en su pico, por sus cartas. Aquellas que cambia tu mundo, aquellas que sin importar si seas sangre pura, mestizo o hijo de muggles te abre miles de puertas. Y sabe que nunca podrá poseer una, porque el es una criatura oscura, un ser maligno, un hombre lobo, una bestia, un monstruo.

Por eso, cuando el director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se presenta en su casa para ofrecerle una bacante y ayuda, Remus cree que es un sueño. Pero esta vez realmente no quiere despertar.

Tiene sus miedos, claro, como cualquiera. Por supuesto sus miedos no son unos muy comunes, ya que duda seriamente que hubieran mas hombres lobos en Hogwarts. Ya anochece, y la Luna vuelve a irrumpir en su cuarto. Remus de pronto hace algo que desde hacia tiempo no hacia; camina hacia el armario que ahora tiene algo mas de espacio para él y se sube encima. Con una mano corre algunas de las telarañas de la ventana por donde la luz azul entra, con la otra abre la dichosa ventana.

Desde allí ve a la Luna perfectamente, que está de un color blanco puro. Esta esta en cuarto creciente, y le recuerda a la anterior Luna llena. Desde donde la ve ahora nota algo particular: la luna parece tener rostro, y este sonríe. Y, tal vez este loco, pero le sonríe a él.

La noche antes del primero de septiembre Remus repite el proceso de mirar a la luna sobre el armario. Esta sigue siendo impecablemente blanca. El viento ya es otoñal, y entra por la ventana golpeando el rostro de Lupin, tirando algunos de sus cabellos sobre su frente. Remus mira la Luna y se pregunta que le deparará Hogwarts. Luego observa que esta está en cuarto menguante, y no falta mucho para que se complete. Gira un poco el cuello y mira hacia la mesa ratonera junto a su cama, sobre ella reposa la carta. Baja del armario y va a tomarla para luego volver a su posición anterior. La Luna entra por la ventana e ilumina la carta. Y por un momento Remus deja de sentir miedo. Porque la luna es blanca como la sonrisa de su madre, y la luz es azul como sus ojos; sabe que la Luna se verá igual en Hogwarts. Por eso, cuando se acuesta esa noche, lo hace con una gran sonrisa. Porque por fin comprende a la Luna, y ya no la odia. Porque la Luna le da esperanza, aun no sabe de que, pero la siente.

Aquella noche del 31 de agosto deja la ventana abierta, para que la luz lunar entre por ella con mas facilidad y lo arrulle al dormir. Para que lo envuelva en esperanza.

Vagamente recordará, tiempo despues, lo que pensó aquella noche antes de dormirse. Esa pregunta inocente y simplemente al azar: "¿_La Luna dará esperanza a otros, como me la da a mi_?". Sin saber, que en tres casas diferentes, tres niños miraran el cielo, y sonreirán.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! Aqui traigo una medio deprimente y angustiosa (?) historia de Remus Lupin. Espero que les agrade y disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute de escribir.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
